TF Armada Meme
by ChibiStarr
Summary: Just I little something I did for fun, since I was bored.


**Note:** Thanks goes to _CampionSayn_ for letting me use this lovely meme. I don't own Transformers and all that good stuff, though I do own that OC mentioned.

Well, done for the heck of it and because I love Armada, even though no one else does. ;_; Oh well I had fun. Yes, I know these technically aren't drabbles, but I can't write 100 words to save my life.

**

* * *

****Choose a favorite character:**

Umm, well, I love a lot of them...I think I'll go with Cyclonus, because he's so much fun to write!

**Write a drabble with him/her in the sexiest outfit ever:**

"What in the universe did you do to yourself?" Demolishor demanded after the initial shock of seeing his friend wore off.

Cyclonus' face dipped into a predictable pout. "What, you don't like it?" He asked, twisting a little so more of his body was caught in the light.

It wasn't a matter of _liking_ it, it was a matter of what the helicopter _did._ Demolishor could not fathom why in the world Cyclonus would repaint himself black, with the black fading to a dull silvery gray down his arms and legs and abruptly switching back to black with his servos and pedes. But perhaps the most shocking thing was his face. He had painted his yellow face over with the lightest of silvers and exchanged his bright green optics for a set of deep purple one that matched his Decepticon symbol. It made him look...well, _vicious._ Vicious and cunning and a lot more insane.

**Drabble about them cross-dressing or opposite gender:**

For someone who was usually not picky at all about what he looked like, Cyclonus sure could scream when he wanted to. Especially when he woke up and found his body had been totally changed, and by changed he meant that he, for some reason, was now in the body of a femme.

Demolishor hadn't been sure the gunner would let him explain why he was in his current condition and would instead just opt to kill him on the spot, but he was glad he didn't. In the most recent battle, Cyclonus' body had been critically wounded, and they had to remove his spark so they could safely repair it. Of course, the question was where to put that spark, and it had been all Starscream's idea to put the spark inside of the chassis of a femme they came across.

"I don't care if my body's nothing my a pile of slag! I want it back, NOW!" Cyclonus screamed, the sound echoing throughout the base. Demolishor decided not to point out that Cyclonus' shrill voice sounded incredibly femme-like, for fear of being attacked.

**Drabble where they have animal features:  
**  
At first Cyclonus didn't mind the changes to his features. Heck they were even slightly adorable, in their own twisted way. But with Starscream's constant remarks and jibs, he was really considering tearing the Seeker's face off.

"Does the little kitten need a bowl of milk?"

Cyclonus' voice his displeasure in a long, angry hiss that made his neck fur stand up. Starscream thought this was hilarious, of course, and almost fell out of his chair laughing.

Then he really did fall out of his chair when his feline comrade brained him with an energon cube.

**As naked as they can get:**

Well, this was awkward. Demolishor gulped and tried valiantly not to stare too much at the mech in front of him. At least he still had his leg armor on. The tank had gone down to the cleaning racks to give a message to Cyclonus, and was rather dumbstruck when Cyclonus poked his head out of one of the rooms, chest armor all but gone, as if he didn't care one lick about showing everyone what was under his chassis armor.

But apparently, he did. "_Will you stop staring at my chest?"_ The gunner snapped, making Demolishor start guiltily. Taking a deep breath, the tank tried to repeat his message in the steadiest voice possible, making sure his gaze did _not_ wander from Cyclonus' face.

**Drabble with him/her pairing with the opposite gender:**

(Since Alexis is the only female, and she's not a Decepticon, time for an OC I guess! *hides* Ironically, she's not a Decepticon either, but shush.)

"You idiot."

That snappish, annoyed voice brought Cyclonus back online, his optics flickering on groggily. He wasn't surprised to find himself on his back and his torso alive with pain, but he was surprised to see a femme crouched over him. An _Autobot_ femme no less! She was pitch black with dark yellow highlights, a determined expression etched onto her face. In a sudden panic, the warrior tried to scramble away; she was working on his innards and who knew what she was messing up!

"Lie down!" The femme hissed, catching his shoulder in a firm grip. Then her grip softened and she eased him back down. "Ssshhh," she whispered, like a mother settling down her sparkling. She gently patted his head and went back to her work. "That shot got you pretty good, but you're going to be alright." For some odd reason, Cyclonus believed her. She had a soothing tone, and she worked quickly and efficiently, her reassurance and smile settling the Decepticon more quickly than even Demolishor's voice had ever told him as he worked on the gunner's injuries. She smiled at him, and Cyclonus was both horrified and amazed to feel himself smiling back.

**Drabble with the same gender:**

Warm, comfortable, cuddly, drowsy. Yep, everything was right in Cyclonus' world.

"Cyc, what are you doing?"

Cyclonus always felt a warmth creep into him when he heard Demolishor call him that. "Tryin' to sleep," he mumbled, cuddling closer to the tank to emphasize his statement.

"On me?" Well _duh_, why else would he crawl next to Demolishor while he was sleeping and rest his head against the mech's chest?

"Nah, on Thrust's berth." His remark earned him a light-hearted slap on the back of his head, and he giggled childishly at Demolishor's jealousy. "Aw relax Demmy, y'think I'd crawl off to go spend a night with Squidhead?"

"You better not," was all Demolishor said as his fingers slowing began stroking the back of Cyclonus' neck. Cyclonus let out a contented purr and nestled deeper into Demolishor's chest, letting the sensation lull him to sleep.

**Drabble with him/her being extremely seme or uke:**

He grinned devilishly into Demolishor's wide optics. Oh this was going to be fun! "Relax Demmy, you know you're just going to hurt yourself with the struggling."

At that, Demolishor stopped. He always had a thing about bing pinned down, and now he was especially nervous with Cyclonus forcefully holding his arms down with that hellish look in his eyes. "Don't worry, I think you'll enjoy it." Cyclonus went on before he allowed a hand to trail down the mech's chest, chuckling darkly to himself. Fun indeed!

**Completely out of character:**

"Starscream! Where's my book?"

_His what?_ Starscream thought in shock, freezing in mid-step as he passed by Cyclonus' door. The helicopter was tearing through his quarters (a sight that was not unusual) apparently looking for something. But looking for a _book_...

"Well?" The Decepticon snapped, glaring at the Seeker with angry green optics.

Starscream's irritation flew out before he could stop it. "How am I supposed to know! Look after your own things!" He saw Cyclonus sneer and then go back to tossing things around his shelf. He couldn't resist the opportunity to ask just what in the world Cyclonus was reading, perhaps a coloring book, he mused. "What was the book about?"

"The theory of quantum mechanics."

Starscream's sharp remark tripped and fell in its tracks. "T-The what?" He asked, staring at Cyclonus as if he had just grown another head.

Cyclonus turned around, excitement written in his face. "Oh, you don't know about it, do you? Well, it's one of the fleshlings' theories that they have. You see, they believe that it's impossible to completely know both the location and momentum of a subatomic particle; that is, there's always some randomness to where a particle is and how fast it's moving. Some people accepted this apparent random nature to the universe, and others, like Einstein, thought it was all-"

He didn't seem to notice Starscream slowly backing out of the room in horror. Nor did he realize that the jet had turned and fled down the halls as fast as he could, looking desperately for Demolishor.

**A drabble to satisfy one of the writer's own sick fetishes:**

"Get off."

"Make me."

"Get _off_ Cyclonus!"

"Maaaaake meeee~"

A gruff sigh of exasperation answered him, and Cyclonus grinned wickedly, knowing he had won again. He might irritate the hell out of Demolishor by doing this, but for some reason the tank wouldn't lift a finger to shove him off. He couldn't see what Demolishor's problem was. He couldn't be that uncomfortable, Cyclonus knew he wasn't. He was laying against Demolishor's side, his head resting on his comrade's stomach. Grinning like a child, he decided to test just how far Demolishor's patience went. Carefully, he drew one finger along the joint that connected Demolishor's chest armor to his stomach. The result was instant and shocking. Demolishor's entire body squirmed under his touch and a gasped "Stop that!" voiced Demolishor's opinion.

Giggling immaturely, Cyclonus tickled all the sensitive areas he knew lay in that one junction, causing a few gasps and squeaks from his companion. "Cyc, I said stop it!" Demolishor hissed, trying to scoot away but failing when Cyclonus scooted after him.

"Maaaake meee~" The helicopter singsonged again, delighted at his new game. And despite all of Demolishor's protests and growling at Cyclonus poking and touching all of the sensitive areas of his body he could reach, the tank _still_ wouldn't resort to physically pushing him away.

**A farewell drabble:**

"Man, we really screwed us this time, didn't we Demolishor?"

No answer. At least not right away. Finally, Demolishor lifted his face from his hands to glare at the Decepticon sitting right across from him. He was already angry at his friend, but at the moment Cyclonus wore such an infuriatingly childish grin that it was a wonder Demolishor didn't punch him in the face. When under a lot of emotional stress, Demolishor was never good with words, and tended to say the first things that came to his mind and regret them moments after he said them. "_Why_ do I put up with you?" He snarled in a perfect example of said ineloquence.

Needless to say, Cyclonus was taken aback by the vehemence in Demolishor's voice. He had seen Demolishor angry multiple times, but never towards him. He knew he irritated the hell out of his comrade, but he had never been one to be on the receiving end of some honest-to-Primus _anger._ It shocked him and for a moment silenced him, as he looked at Demolishor's brightly flaring optics and the snarl curling around his mouth. For a moment the gunner's grin faded, before coming right back. "Because you love me." He said teasingly, cracking his grin wider.

An angry and disgusted snort followed the statement. "You're outta your mind." Demolishor stated quite plainly. "You're childish, immature, crazy, and you'll do the stupidest things I've seen any mech do just for the _thrill_ of it!" Cyclonus actually recoiled as if stung. He pondered that for a moment, deciding that everything was true.

"And you're straight-laced, hard-headed, stubborn, and have no sense of fun whatsoever!" He grinned foolishly at Demolishor's outraged expression and cut him off. "Oh, you want to have fun, but you're not that kind of person Demolishor. That's why you need me, cause I have fun and I help you have fun, so you don't kill yourself outta boredom."

"If I don't kill myself then Megatron will. Do you have any idea just how crazy he'll be when he sees this?" He indicated to their current shared cell for emphasis.

Cyclonus pondered it, then smiled. "Yep, but we still had fun, riiiight?" He scooted a little closer, sensing his friend deflate just a little.

He saw Demolishor sigh very deeply and bury his face back into his hands. "I'm never going to a bar with you again." He muttered. "Ever." Cyclonus' only response was a giggle and to scoot closer again. "I'll still never know how you got all those fireworks on top of that builidng."

Cyclonus snickered again, sounding like a choked up boltbat. "Or how you managed to convince the head of the law enforcement to let over fifty bots play Colors and Cannons while you were drunk off your aft. With live ammo nonetheless."

Demolishor let out a wheezy chuckle. "Or how you managed to drive a hovercar down the street with both your hands cuffed and sipping on some energon."

"But I crashed it, 'member?"

"So? You still got it down the street." Demolishor paused, a hidden smile working its way onto his face at the memory, which had been hilarious despite all of his common sense screaming against it. "You have to show me how to do that sometime."

"Sure thing Demmy," Cyclonus' grin got wider when he heard Demolishor moan at his nickname. "First we gotta get out of here. D'ya think Megs'll be really mad?"

The fact that Demolishor didn't chide him for calling their leader "Megs" spoke more than anything he could have said. Then: "Perhaps we should just break out instead..."

* * *

**Yes, I had lots of fun. I do adore these two. Kitty Cyclonus partially inspired by http : / browse. deviantart. com/ ?qh=§ion=&q=neko + cyclonus#/ d1w9yu. And the last drabble was inspired by a quote I read: **_A good friend will come and bail you out of jail. A best friend will be sitting right next to you saying, "Man, we really fucked up this time!"_

**Colors and Cannons- a silly thing I came up with. In a nutshell it's a dodgeball-like game where you assemble different color teams and shoot grenades at the other teams (not live, of course) and the last team standing wins.**


End file.
